


shoot my name up every vein

by ohmcgee



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drug Use, Highschool AU, M/M, sex while high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one from the highschool au verse where Jay and Roy pop ecstasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shoot my name up every vein

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to likewinning for letting me play in her [nothing gets crossed out](http://archiveofourown.org/series/275142) highschool au verse. You should go read that immediately and leave her eleven million kudos and comments. :D

"Come on," Roy says, that same gleam in his eyes that gets Jason in trouble constantly, the same twist on his mouth that means it's  _totally_  going to be worth it, and Jason's opening his mouth before he can even think about the consequences, how it might just be the last straw for Bruce if he comes home in handcuffs again, if he wakes up in some strange place again and has to call Bruce at work and make him come get him, strung out and covered in hickeys he doesn't remember getting.   
  
Instead he closes his mouth around Roy's finger, let's the tiny pink pill dissolve on his tongue, grins back at Roy when he pops one into his own mouth and drags Jason up off the ground.  
  
"Come on," he says, getting his hands under Jason's shirt and pulling it off. "Let's dance."  
  
It's just them and there's no music but it doesn't matter. Nothing matters once the E kicks in, nothing except the way Roy's stubble drags over his cheek, making his skin feel like it's on fire in the best way, the way the carpet feels under his bare feet.   
  
Roy giggles when Jay takes off his pants and crawls down to get on the carpet.  
  
"Fuck," Jay says, smiling as he lays down in nothing but his boxers, spreading his arms and legs like he's making a snow angel. "I can feel every fucking fiber. It's... _god_ , you can feel that, right?"  
  
"Yeah, Jaybird," Roy grins, crawling toward Jason and puts his mouth on the inside of Jason's thigh, dragging his tongue all the way.  
  
"Oh fuck, oh  _fuck_ ," Jason gasps. Roy's mouth feels like -- well Roy's mouth always feels amazing but this is unfuckingbelievable. He feels like he's three seconds from coming and like he could go three hours, all at the same time. He feels like he's losing his  _mind._  
  
"Feel good?" Roy asks, then mouths at Jason's balls through his boxers and Jason keens, high and desperate, yanks carpets fibers out between his fingers and arches up into Roy's mouth. "You know I love sucking you off," Roy says, hooking his fingers inside the waist of Jason's boxers and tugging them down his hips. "But I can't stop thinking about how good it'd feel to sit on your dick right now, you know?"  
  
"Oh god," Jason groans and watches Roy slick his fingers up, reach back and work himself open. "Jesus christ. How's that feel?"  
  
"Fucking awesome," Roy grins, eyelashes fluttering against the freckles on his cheek. He presses his forehead against Jason's chest, fucks himself with his fingers until he's panting, sweat dripping into his eyes, then says, "Fuck, I almost came from that," and laughs, straddles Jason's thighs and guides Jason's dick into him.  
  
"Shit," Jason swears, digging his fingers into Roy's thighs, his hips. "Shit, _Roy._ "   
  
There aren't words to describe how fucking amazing Roy feels around him like this. Jason's never felt this lit up in his fucking  _life_. Then Roy starts moving, riding Jason's cock with his head thrown back, sweat dripping down his chest, and when he looks at Jason his eyes are swallowed up by pupil, almost solid black. Every time he sinks down on Jason's dick they both moan, but Roy's never been one for taking his time, so pretty soon he picks up the pace, links his fingers together with Jason's for leverage and just starts bouncing on Jason's dick, tearing noises out of Jason he didn't even know he could make. He rides Jason until he comes, completely untouched, nails digging deep, red streaks down Jason's chest as he spills all over Jay's belly and chest.   
  
"Fuck," Jason says and flips them over, pulls Roy's legs up over his shoulders and pounds his ass until he feels the world start to shake beneath him and nearly screams when he comes, bites the inside of Roy's calf to keep most of it in, doesn't think he's ever going to  _stop_  coming. His dick's still hard when he collapses on the bed next to Roy but he honestly doesn't know if he could handle being touched again right now.

He's still high as a kite and blissfully fucked out when Bruce barges in, demanding to know why he just got a call about him not being a school  _again_ when he stops mid-sentence, staring mostly at Roy.  
  
"Get out," he says to Roy in the calmest voice Jason's ever heard him use and it's kind of terrifying.   
  
"Is this," Bruce says after Roy's gone, after he's thrown a pair of sweats at Jason and demanded he get dressed, sat down on the end of the bed and ran his fingers through his hair more times than Jason could count. "Is this about Dick?"  
  
Jason snorts, gets up and digs a cigarette out of the pack in his top drawer, lights it up. "Thought we were pretending that wasn't a thing."  
  
Bruce sighs. "Jay..."  
  
"Don't, okay?" Jason scratches his hip with his free hand. "I'm fine. I'll stop getting high with Roy or whatever if it'll make you happy, but I'm fine. So just...stop looking at me like that."  
  
"I don't want him around anymore," Bruce says and Jason bites back a laugh.  
  
"Yeah well," he says, taking a drag and exhaling the smoke in Bruce's direction. "We don't always get what we want."


End file.
